This research project is concerned with the immunochemical study of lens protein in normal and pathological states. An investigation of normal lens protein involves evolutionary developments at the molecular level. These immunochemical studies are based on the direct conclusion from the evolutionary theory that common antigens in the lens of different modern species must have been derived from their common ancestor. The long range aim of this research is to analyze the structural alterations of individual lens proteins following evolutionary changes. Another research line presently pursued involves an immunochemical study of the subunit structure of alpha crystallin, as well as of the complexes formed by this protein. A further objective in the study of the normal lens will be the antigenic relationship of soluble and cell bound lens antigens to antigens of other tissues. The genetics of lens proteins are being studied by the use of inbred animals. The organ specific properties of the lens proteins make them uniquely suited for research on the mechanism of autoimmune responses and such investigations will be continued. Studies on the lens in pathology will have as their aims the mechanism of lens induced uveitis and the mechanism of cataractogenous changes. The possible pathological consequences of anti-lens antibodies will be explored in vivo and in vitro. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Manski, W., Wirostko, E., Halbert, S. P. and Hofeldt, A.: Autoimmune phenomena in the eye. New edition, 1975. Chapter for Textbook of Immunopathology, P. A. Miescher and H. J. Muller-Eberhard , eds., Grune & Stratton, New York/London. Mansky, W., Malinowski, K. and Nowakowski, M.: Immunochemical estimation of phylogenetic sequences and contents of antigenic determinants in proteins. Fed. Proc. 34: #3, March, 1975.